A Modern Fairytale
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: <html><head></head>Yugi is a normal teen with nothing going for him, that is, until a strange man dressed in outlandish clothes comes into the game shop, begging the boy to hide him. Could this be the fairytale the small boy is looking for? Yaoi: YYY some SJ</html>
1. Just a Normal Teen

This has nothing to do with my other story: A Fairy Tale. Got the idea from the whole royal wedding thing going on in England. Probably going to be a three shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Modern Fairytale

Just a Normal Teen

Yugi slumped over his desk in his best impression of a wet noodle. He was completely and entirely exhausted after taking over his grandfathers shop while the old man went on an archeological expedition in some obscure South African country. He blinked rapidly when a paper wad landed just in front of his nose.

The small teen glanced to his right, the direction the paper had come from, and noticed his best friend, Joey, watching him. Yugi knew it had to have been the blond who had thrown the paper, no one else in class ever took notice on him. Not that he cared, mind you.

Yugi was perfectly happy and content to be ignored by the majority of the Domino High School population. He had never been very good with people, preferring to play games then chat, and was a disaster waiting to happen on the sports field. Yugi never had been, and knew he never would be, popular and he was fine with that. He wasn't the class clown, or the valedictorian. Yugi was just Yugi. Nothing special or amazing about him. A completely normal person.

The small teen unfolded the paper wad slowly, not wanting to alert the lecturing teacher.

_You ok, man? You look exhausted._

Yugi smiled a little. Joey had been his friend ever since Yugi had tried to stop a couple of bullies from beating the taller male black and blue freshman year. Unfortunately, Yugi had been little to no help in the situation and had gotten the same treatment as the blond, but the next day Joey had met Yugi at the front gate the rest was history.

Yugi quickly scribble a response and tossed the paper back. Thank god Joey understood Yugi's lack of throwing ability and had reached up to catch the paper that was about to fly straight over his head. Yugi sent him and apologetic smile and they proceeded to communicate this way until class was over.

_I'm fine I guess. Taking care of the shop on my own is just tiring._

_ Is Gramps gone again!_

_ Yeah. He left a couple of days ago._

_ Where to?_

_ I have no idea this time. It's some tiny country in Africa._

_ Not Egypt?_

_ Not this time._

The bell rang before Joey could respond so instead, he met Yugi in the hall.

"Wow. I can' believe Gramps is gone again. It's almost like he's havin' a late midlife crisis or somethin'!"

Yugi laughed. "I think he's just restless. He pretty much stayed home and took care of me until last year. I think he deserves a little fun."

"Hmph. If you call sleepin' in a tent, getting' eaten alive by mosquitoes, and no showers 'fun'."

The smaller teen shook his head at his companion. Joey never ceased to amaze him. "It's not that bad. When I went with Grandpa to Egypt last year I had a good time. And we DID have showers."

"But he's not in Egypt. He's in the jungle, with wild animals and poisonous plants."

"I don't know if he's in the jungle. Not all of Africa is jungle. A lot of it is plains, actually."

Joey gave him a confused look. "But don't lions come from Africa?"

"…Yes…" Yug couldn't see where Joey was going with this.

"And lions are the 'king of the jungle', right?"

"… Joey, that is a misconception. Lions do not live in the jungle. They live on the plains, with zebras and Elephants."

"Yug', I've ridden on a plane before. There are no lions on planes."

Yugi felt like facepalming. He love Joey to pieces, but sometimes the blond teen lived to much up to the 'dumb blond' stereotype for Yugi to handle.

"I'll… I'll explain later. I need to get home and open the shop."

"Ok, Yug'. I'll try and come by around closing time and help you clean up."

"Thanks Joey! I'll buy take out then. You can stay for dinner."

The blond grinned and gave Yugi a noogie before rushing off. The smaller teen sighed as he watched his friend go. Joey was like an older brother to him and Yugi worried about him. The blond didn't have the best home life in the world, with a drunkard father, a mom that was never around, and a sister with a terminal illness. Joey had been in gangs at one time, but dropped out after he met Yugi.

Yugi sighed again and headed home himself. Today was just another normal day in his life, but the small teen secretly wished he could be apart of something amazing and not so ordinary.

-oOOo-

Short, I know, but I plan on the next chapter to be hella long. Probably going to post the last two tomorrow!


	2. The Encounter

Ok, if you don't like 'love at first sight' then don't complain, because I'm warning you know, that's what this is centered on. And yes, it's boyxboy. Deal with it or leave!

Thanks to the reviewers: Coolaloo, s2Teennovelist, yugixyamiyaoilover, Monkey Girl xD

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Modern Fairytale

The Encounter

Yugi frowned and looked out the window at the front of his grandfathers game shop. It was only 3PM, but the once sunny sky was now covered in clouds that seemed to think that it was their duty to flood Domino City.

He sighed and walked around the counter to organize and restock the booster packs. 'Maybe I should just close up. It's not like many people are going to be coming by in this weather.' He thought dryly and made another face at the rain. The downpour had started almost as soon as he got home and had only increased in ferocity for the last hour and a half.

Yugi groaned as he stood and stretched his back and winced when he heard a loud pop from his spine. "Maybe I should go see a chiropractor. They might even be able to help me get taller…" Yugi mumbled as he set down on the stool to do his homework. Yugi knew he would never actually go to a chiropractor for his back problems, because they just couldn't afford it. They weren't poor, or struggling for money in any sense. His grandfather made plenty of cash with the game shop and was being paid by multiple museums for his contributions, but they weren't wealthy either. Yugi still had to save up for the new games he wanted and was paid as an employee in the shop.

The vertically challenged teen pursed his lips at a particularly tough math problem. 'Remind me again why I'm taking pre-calc? Oh yeah, because my teacher last year said I would be good at it. Curse you, Ms. Levine.' Yugi tapped his pencil on the paper, a habit he had picked up from Joey, and was so distracted by his work that he didn't notice someone entering the store.

A man, drenched from head to toe, stood at the door and gave the small shop a quick look over. He instantly took note of the stairs behind the counter and a door next to them that he assumed led to a storage room. The man frowned at the sight of a small boy behind the counter and vaguely wondered where his parents, and the owner, was. He strolled toward the counter with his head naturally held high, confidence was just oozing from him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get the kids attention.

Yugi yelped and fell backwards off his stool at the sound of someone in front of him. "What was that for?" He snapped and ribbed his sore backside.

"I apologize for startling you, young man."

The teen looked up in the direction of a baritone voice. He almost had the scrape his jaw of the floor at the sight. He could only see the head of the man who had surprised him, but their similarities were striking.

Had Yugi said he was normal? Well he was 99.9% normal. The only thing out of the ordinary about Yugi was his insanely spiked hair with colors that most people considered to impossible to be natural. The man at the counter had almost the exact same hair style as Yugi, but this didn't seem to faze him, for he just stared at Yugi with an unreadable expression on what Yugi considered to be a very handsome face.

Yugi quickly stood and dusted himself off, his face becoming redder by the minute. "S-sorry. I didn't notice you come in…" Yugi took in his visitors strange wardrobe now that he was standing. The man clothes that looked like they had come out of an old English story, even if they were sopping wet. He wore a red vest over a black ruffle neck shirt, with a long black coat over that. Long black stockings covered his legs, all the way up to his short black balloon pants, where a sword was attached to his hip.

The small teen covered his mouth with his hand and tried to covered up his laughter. The man frowned at him. "Did I do something funny?"

"N-no… I-it's just…. Is there a cosplay c-convention today or something?" Yugi was having a hard time talking in between giggles.

"What is this 'cosplay' you speak of?"

"N-never mind…" 'Maybe he dresses like that just for fun?'

"Ah. Well perhaps you could fetch your parents, or the owner? I would like to speak with them."

'Did I insult this hot guy! I hope not…' "Um… My parents aren't around and my grandfather who owns the shop isn't here either. I'm looking after the store while he's gone. Maybe I could help you instead?"

The man frowned. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

This caused the mans eyes to widen. "My apologies! I thought you were younger…"

Yugi huffed. "It's fine. You aren't the first person…"

The man decided to actually find out what kind of store this was. He walked around the shelves, examining the many games piled along them. "Is this a game store of some kind?"

"Yeah. This is the Kame Game Shop."

"Ah."

"You didn't read the sign out front, did you?"

The man showed the first real sign of emotion since walking in there by blushing. "No actually… I was to busy…! Oh yes, I wanted to ask you. Would it be alright if I hid out in here, at least until the rain lets up?"

"Um… Sure I guess. As long as you aren't running from the cops or anything."

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. I just don't want my uh… my friend to find me just yet…"

Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Are you playing hide-and-seek or something?"

"Well, not really… He's just a bit over protective and I wanted some time to go and do things with out him breathing down my neck. It's quite oppressive." The man had stopped in front of a glass case that housed a very ornate chess set. "Wow. This is very impressive to be found in a small shop like this."

Yugi came and stood next to him. "Yeah… A friend of my grandfathers made it and offered to let us display it at merchandise about a year ago."

The man gaped. "And it hasn't sold!"

"It's a bit pricy…" Said chess set was actually $800 and well worth it. Every piece was hand made glass and painted. Dragons replaced the bishops and the knights were crafted to look like their medieval namesake. The kings and queens could almost have passed miniature people and peasants made up the pawns.

"I've never seen suck exquisite craftsmanship! Exactly how pricy?"

"Eight hundred dollars."

"That's all?"

Yugi gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Uh... I mean. That's all for how beautiful it is? I would have expected it be more…"

The teens eyes widened. "Really? Everyone who has been interested so far tried to get Grandfather to lower the price, but he has always refused."

"Your grandfather seems like a smart man. I would say he has it way under priced as it is!"

Yugi shook his head as he headed back to the counter. "You're insane."

The man laughed loudly. "No. Not insane." He suddenly stopped laughing and whipped his head to look out the window. He gasped and rushed toward the counter. "Where can I hide! Quick!"

Yugi blinked rapidly. "Um… The storage room, I guess…" And he pointed to the door next to the stairs. The man gave a curt nod and rushed into the back room, shutting the door just as the front one opened.

Yugi sat up straight and tried to act as if nothing was going on. The man who had just walked in was tall and arrogant looking. He held his nose in the air, as if he thought he was better then everyone around him. The new visitor wore clothes similar to the other, except his color scheme seemed to be blue and silver.

The mans icy blue eyes that were partially hidden in brown hair swept through the shop and landed on Yugi, who was trying to act as if he was busy with homework, he had figured that this person was the one the other man was hiding from. Yugi then realized that he didn't know the name of his strangely dressed visitor. 'I'll need to ask him…' The man walked toward him and glared at the small teen. "Has anyone come by here?"

Yugi gulped. "I've had a few customers…" Which was the truth. "Why?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh. Perhaps you should try notifying the police?"

The mans glare intensified. "Are you always this sarcastic with customers?"

Yugis eyes widened. 'Crap.' "Uh… um..."

"What ever." The man promptly turned to walk out, only to run into blond in a hurry.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" Joey snapped at the brunet and tried to side step him, but the taller man caught Joeys arm in a death grip.

"You don't know who you are talking to, mutt." He snarled at Joey.

"Dude, what the hell?"

The man just growled as a response and stormed out, causing Joey to blink in confusion after him. "What a jerk. Wonder what got his panties all in a knot?"

A baritone laugh was heard from the storage room as the door opened. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, Yug'. Who's the cosplayer?"

"Well he came in and asked if he could hang out here until the storm let up. I figured I wouldn't do any harm to let him stay awhile."

"Your' to nice, Yug'. So, what's your name?" Joey asked as turned to the man who was now leaning against the counter next Yugi. The small teen blushed crimson at the close proximity to the other.

"I am Atemu Yami Sennen. Please just call me Yami."

"Well, I'm Joey. It's nice to meet ya'. What's with the getup though?"

Yami looked at him confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"Your clothes. They're weird lookin'."

Yami looked down at himself. "Are they? I wear this all the time. I do hope it stops raining soon. My clothes will be ruined if I go out there again and it's still pouring."

"Hey, Yug'. I'll be right back. I gots to use the john." Joey called as he ran up the stairs.

Once Joey was gone, Yami leaned closer to Yugi and stared at him.

"Um… What are you doing?"

"Oh, um.. Sorry. I was just…" He looked away with a blush present on his cheeks. "I… uh… Think I should go… The rain is letting up." And it was. The clouds were gradually parting and the downpour was now just a light drizzle. Yami quickly headed for the door just Yugi rushed to stop him and grasped his wrist, but quickly dropped it once he had realized what he had done.

"Sorry!"

Yami looked over his shoulder at the small teen. "Is something wrong?"

Yugi quickly shook his head. 'N-no… I-I was j-just wondering if I w-would ever see you again…?" He wasn't sure why or how, but even in the small time he had been around this man in strange clothed, he had grown attracted to him.

Yami looked at Yugi intently. "Do you want to see me again?" Yugi nodded vigorously. "Then I will have to make sure to come by another time, won't I? Yami leaned over and gave Yugi a chaste kiss and a flirtatious wink and was gone before the boy could say another word.

The small teen stood there, dumbstruck. Had he just been kissed! Yes, yes he had, and he still had no idea who this 'Atemu Sennen' was!

'Hey, Yug'. Where did Yami go?"

Yugi felt his face heat up at the mention of the other male. "Oh, um… He said he had to go…"

"Aww. That's to bad. He's goin' to miss take out!"

-oOOo-

Well I hope that was to your expectations. The next and final chapter will be posted tomorrow! And I am changing 'A Fairy Tale' to 'Ever After', just so that people don't confuse these two stories!


	3. just Confused

Last chapter… I'm kind of sad to see this story go. I might do a sequel or longer rewrite once I've finished some of my other stories, especially the newly named Ever After. For those of you who were wondering, I took the title from the news story about the royal wedding for this stories name.

And the chess set from the last chapter was modeled after one I have seen (and wanted!) in a game store in my local mall. And yes, that set is $800, hence why I haven't gotten it yet.

Thanks to the reviewers: yugixyamiyaoilover, Coolaloo, Yami's Sweetheart, s2Teennovelist, YamixYugi4evr, CandyassGoth, YamiToMangaka, WolvesKey, Monkey Girl xD

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Modern Fairytale

Just Confused

It had been almost three weeks since Yugi's fateful encounter with Yami, and the teen hadn't seen hide-or-hair of the strangely dressed man yet!

Today found Yugi slumped over the cafeteria table while his friends talked animatedly about what they were going to do over the weekend. "Oh! Have you guys heard about the prince who was visiting Domino this month! I hear that even though he's been trying to keep his identity secret, someone let it slip that he's staying at he Kaiba Corp. Hotel. Maybe we should go and try to catch a glimpse of him!"

Joey and Tristan sweat dropped at Tea's suggestion. Even though she hung out with all boys, she really was a girl through and through.

"But Tea, I thought we already decided to go to the arcade." Said Tristan.

The girl made a face at him. "We go to the arcade every week. Don't you boys ever get tired of it?"

"No way, Tea! I still gots to beat Yug's record in Mortal Kombat! And I won't stop till I win!"

She blew her bangs out if her eyes in frustration. "What about you, Yugi? What do you want to do this weekend?"

Yugi blinked and looked up at his friends who were now staring at him. "Oh, um. I don't know. Grandpa isn't back yet, so I need to watch the shop…"

Both Joey and Tristan shrugged and went back to eating, but Tea gave Yugi a scrutinizing look. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Did something happen?"

Yugi squeaked and shook his head. 'Dang it! Why does Tea have to be so observant?' "N-nothing happened…"

She pressed further. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I don't believe you, but I guess I can't make you tell me…" She sighed.

Yugi nodded slowly and then had an idea. "I know! How about you guys come over to the shop tomorrow and help me out. Grandpa is supposed to come home tomorrow and you guys can stay the night! It'll be fun."

Tea grinned at him. "That's the spirit, Yugi. You have plenty of board games at your house because of the shop, we can have a welcome home party for Grandpa!"

Joey clapped Yugi on the back. "Yea! We haven't all been together at Yug's place for a long time. It'll be like old times!"

Tristan nodded along with everyone as well, but the happy time was cut short by an announcement over the schools speakers.

"_Yugi Mouto, there is someone waiting for you in the front office. Please come immediately._"

The small teens friends stared at him once more. "Were you expecting someone, Yug'?"

"Not that I know of…" He said and stood. "Hey, Joey. I'm leaving my things here. If I'm not back by the time lunch is over just take them to our class." And with that, Yugi left.

The office wasn't far from the cafeteria and soon Yugi found himself at the front desk. The secretary glanced up at his approach. "Oh, you must be Yugi. He's already waiting for you. Just go on in."

The small teen nodded and reached for the door. 'Could it be Yami? But how would he know what school I go to, and why was that the first person that came to mind! This could be someone from the museum coming to tell me that something horrible happened to Grandpa and all I can think about is him!'

But the person waiting for the small teen was the last person Yugi expected to see. Seated at the end of a long table was the man who had been looking for Yami, and he was still dressed in his strange outfit.

Yugi stood there, staring into his glaring blue eyes. "Shut the door why don't you?" He snapped. Yugi squeaked and did what he was told. 'Does he know that I was hiding Yami! Oh crap, I bet he does, but why am I scared of him? He can't do anything to me while we are at the school!' And with that thought, Yugi took a seat directly opposite him.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr.…?"

"Kaiba. Just call me Kaiba. And no. You can't do any thing for ME, but for my associate."

"A-and what would that be?" 'Wait… Kaiba! He can't mean THAT Kaiba, can he?'

"The chess set at your Grandfathers shop. Is it still available?" Kaiba seemed almost loath to ask. His face contorted into a sneer.

"Yes…?"

"Goody." His voice dripped his sarcasm. "My associate has taken an interest in it. He will be by later today to pick it up, but there is an issue of the cost."

"I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but my grandfather will take nothing less then the already set price."

Kaiba's scowl deepened. "My associate doesn't want to pay less. He wants to pay more."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"My associate has a very special offer for you. One I am sure you would be loath to refuse. He wants to pay 3.5 million dollars for the game."

Yugi gasped. "What!"

The outburst was ignored. "The money will be given to you by my associate later today. Are there any questions?" Kaiba's glare seemed to intensify with every word. It was obvious that he hated Yugi, but the teen had more to think about then why the famous billionaire seemed to loath him.

"Of course I have questions! What kind of trick is this! I can't accept that kind of money!"

Kaiba snorted and stood. "This is no normal business transaction. My associate made me swear not to tell you what is really going on, just know this: Everything will be made clear when he picks up the game." And with that, he left, leaving Yugi a confused wreck.

'What could he mean that it isn't a normal business transaction! And why would anyone pay that much for a chess set! Oh Grandpa. I wish you were here to help.'

-oOOo-

Alrighty. I've decided to drag it out by one more chapter, but the next one will be the end, at least for now!

I do NOT bash Tea. I never have and I never will. So do NOT ask me to bash her, because I think Tea can be a good supporting character when written right.


End file.
